This invention relates to lifting apparatus and more particularly relates to a lifting apparatus which may be used to elevate and lower chairs and furniture.
Elevatable chairs have been known in the art for quite some time, as have elevators and powered lifting devices. For example dentist's chairs, barber's and beautician's chairs, elevatable invalid's chairs, and building elevators have been in common use for many years.
A shortcoming in the elevatable chairs and lifting devices known in the art is that a person can not attach a conventional chair to the known lifting devices for everyday home use. For example, partially disabled persons who can not lower or raise themselves from a conventional chair have no lifting device available which will adapt to their favorite conventional chair and must purchase an expensive integral chair lifting device assembly.